For high-frequency applications, bipolar transistors, and in particular heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBT), are currently used. It is known to integrate bipolar transistors in standard CMOS methods.
The forming of a bipolar transistor from a stack of semiconductor regions forming the emitter, the base, and the collector of the transistor poses various problems. In particular, a problem is to form a base contact region while keeping a low resistance of access to the base region and a low stray capacitance between the base and the collector.
It would thus be desirable to have a bipolar transistor and a method of manufacturing the same solving at least some of the problems of existing bipolar transistors.